computerfandomcom-20200222-history
List of MSX computers
MSX *Al Alamia (Kuwait, Saudi Arabia) **Sakhr AX100 (made by Yamaha) **Sakhr AX170 (made by Yamaha) ** * Canon ** V8 ** V10 ** V20 ** * Casio **MX-10 **PV-7 **PV-16 **MX-10 **MX-101 ** * Daewoo/Yeno **CPC-300 **IQ-1000 DPC-100 (RAM 16 KB (16 KiB)/ VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Korea) **IQ-1000 DPC-180 (RAM 32 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Korea) **IQ-1000 DPC-200 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Korea) **DPC-200 **Zemmix ** * Dragon Data **Dragon MSX (prototype) ** * Fujitsu **FM-X (RAM 16 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1983/Japan) ** * GoldStar **FC-80/FC-80U (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Korea) **GFC-1080/GFC-1080A (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1985/Korea) **FC-200 ** * Gradiente (Brazil) **Expert (Brazil) **Expert DD Plus (Brazil) **Expert Plus (Brazil) * Hitachi **MB-H1 **MB-H2 **MB-H21 **MB-H25 **MB-H50 ** * JVC (a.k.a. Victor Company of Japan, Limited) **HC-7GB **HG-60 ** * Mitsubishi **ML-61 **ML-F48 (32K RAM) (Silver Case Top) **ML-F80 (64K RAM) (Black Case Top) **ML-F110 **ML-G10 **ML-8000 ** * National **CF-2000 (RAM 16 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1983/Japan) **CF-1200 (RAM 16 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Japan) **CF-2700 (RAM 32 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Japan) **CF-3000 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Japan) **CF-3300 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB / 1 FDD / Option : External 1 FDD) (1985/Japan) **FS-4000 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB / 1 Printer / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1985/Japan) **FS-1300 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1985/Japan) ** * Panasonic **CF-2000 **CF-2700 ** * Philips (the Netherlands) **VG 8000 **VG 8010 **VG 8020 ** * Pioneer **PX-7 ** * Sanyo **MPC-100 **Wavy 10 ** * Samsung/Fenner **SPC-800 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Korea) ** * Sharp/Epcom (Brazil) **Hotbit ** * Sony **HB-10 (RAM 16 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1985/Japan) **HB-10P **HB-10D (Germany) **HB-11 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1985/Japan) **HB-20P **HB-55 (RAM 16 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1983/Japan) **HB-55P **HB-75 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Japan) **HB-75D (Germany) **HB-75P **HB-101 (RAM 16 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1984/Japan) **HB-101P **HB-201 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1985/Japan) **HB-201P **HB-501P **HB-701 (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB) (1985/Japan) **HB-701FD (RAM 64 KB / VRAM 16 KB / 1 FDD) (1985/Japan) **HB-8000 Hotbit 1.1 **HB-8000 Hotbit 1.2 ** * Spectravideo (USA) **SV-728 **SV-738 ** *Talent (Argentina) **DPC-200 *Toshiba **HX-10S (16K RAM) (Red Case) **HX-10 (64K RAM) **HX-10DP (64K RAM) **HX-20 **HX-21 **HX-22 (2 Cartridge Slots: 1 on Top 1 at Rear) **HX-32 **HX-51 (White Case) ** * Yamaha **CX5M **CX-5 **YJS 503 ( 32KB RAM) **YJS 503II **YJS 503IIR (Russian) **YJS 604/128 **CXS-II/128 **AX-150 (Arabic) **AX-170 (Arabic) ** * Yashica-Kyocera (Japan) **YC 64 MSX2 * Canon **V25 **V30 **V35 ** * Daewoo/Yeno **IQ-2000 CPC-300 (RAM 128KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB) (1986/Korea) **IQ-2000 CPC-300E (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / No Joystick Port) (1987/Korea) **X-II CPC-400 (RAM 128KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / Hangul Font) (1987/Korea) **X-II CPC-400S (RAM 128KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / Hangul Font / Superimpose) (1988/Korea) **Zemmix ** * DDX (Brazil, upgrade kit) ** * Hitachi **MB-H3 **HC-21 ** * JVC (a.k.a. Victor Company of Japan, Limited) **HC 180 **HC 90 **HC 95 ** * National **FS-5500F1/F2 (RAM 64KB / VRAM 128KB / 1 or 2 FDDs / JIS 1st Class Kanji / Superimpose) (1985/Japan) **FS-4500 (RAM 64KB / VRAM 128KB / 1 Printer / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1986/Japan) **FS-4700 (RAM 64KB / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / 1 Printer / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1986/Japan) **FS-5000F2 (RAM 128KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 2 FDDs / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1986/Japan) **FS-4600 (RAM 128KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / 1 Printer / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1986/Japan) ** * Mitsubishi **MLG 10 **MLG 30 **ML-TS2H **ML-F120 * Panasonic **FS-A1 (RAM 64KB / VRAM 128KB) (1986/Japan) **FS-A1MK2 (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB) (1987/Japan) **FS-A1F (Japan) (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1987/Japan) **FS-A1FM (Japan) (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB /1 FDD / 1 Modem / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1988/Japan) ** * Philips (the Netherlands) **VG-8220 (64kB RAM, 128kB VRAM, built in 'Designer' program) a.k.a. NMS8220 **VG-8230 (64kB RAM (no memory mapper), 128kB VRAM, 360kB 3,5" floppy disk drive) **VG-8235 (128kB RAM, 128kB VRAM, 360kB 3,5" floppy disk drive) **VG-8240 (64kB RAM, 128kB VRAM, 360kB 3,5" floppy disk drive, looks like VG 8230 but with built in superimpose, rare) **NMS-8220 / 1st released version **NMS-8220 / 2nd released version **NMS-8245 (128kB RAM, 128kB VRAM, 1 720kB 3,5" floppy disk drive) **NMS-8250 (128kB RAM, 128kB VRAM, 1 720K 3,5" floppy disk drive, separate keyboard) **NMS-8255 (128kB RAM, 128kB VRAM, same as NMS 8250 but with 2 720K 3,5" floppy disk drives) **NMS-8280 (128kB RAM, 128kB VRAM, same as NMS 8255 but with superimpose and digitizing capacities) ** * Samsung ** * Sanyo **AX 370 (Arabic) **Wavy 2 **Wavy 23 ** * Sony **HB-F1 (RAM 64KB / VRAM 128KB) (1986/Japan) **HB-F1II (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB) (1987/Japan) **HB-F1XD (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD) (1987/Japan) **HB-F1XDMK2 (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD) (1988/Japan) **HB-F5 (RAM 64KB / VRAM 128KB / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1985/Japan) **HB-F500 (RAM 64KB / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1985/Japan) **HB-F500P **HB-F700D (Germany) **HB-F700P **HB-F700S (Spain) **HB-F900 (RAM 256KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 2 FDDs / JIS 1st Class Kanji / Superimpose) (1987/Japan) **HB-F9P (built in application software, but no disk drive) **HB-G900P **HB-T600 (RAM 128KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB /1 FDD / 1 Modem / JIS 1st Class Kanji / Terminal) (1986/Japan) **HB-T7 (RAM 64KB / VRAM 128KB / 1 Modem / JIS 1st Class Kanji) (1986/Japan) ** * Spectravideo **SV-838 (MSX2 compatible PC) ** * Talent (Argentina) **TPC-310 (Sold in Argentina and Chile) **TPC-311 (Sold in Argentina and Chile) **TPC-312 (Sold in Argentina and Chile) **DPC-300 (Sold in Chile) ** *Toshiba **HX-23 - (64kB RAM, 64kB VRAM) **HX-33 - **HX-34 (HX-33 with 720 KB floppy) * Yamaha (Japan) **AX 350 (Arabic) **AX 500 (256 KB RAM) (Arabic) **YIS-503IIIR (128 KN RAM) (Russian) **YIS-805/128R2 (128 KB RAM) (Russian) MSX2+ * DDX (Brazil, upgrade kit) * Daewoo **Zemmix * Panasonic **FS-A1FX (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / JIS 1st Class Kanji / No MSX Music BASIC) (1988/Japan) **FS-A1WX (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / JIS 1st&2nd Class Kanji) (1988/Japan) **FS-A1WSX (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / JIS 1st&2nd Class Kanji) (1989/Japan) * Sony **HB-F1XDJ (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / JIS 1st&2nd Class Kanji) (1988/Japan) **HB-F1XV (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / JIS 1st&2nd Class Kanji) (1989/Japan) * Sanyo **WAVY PHC-70FD (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / JIS 1st&2nd Class Kanji / XBASIC) (1988/Japan) **WAVY PHC-70FD2 (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 2 FDDs / JIS 1st&2nd Class Kanji / XBASIC) (1988/Japan) **WAVY PHC-35J (RAM 64KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / JIS 1st Class Kanji / No MSX Music BASIC) (1989/Japan) MSX TurboR * Panasonic **FS-A1ST (RAM 256KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / JIS 1st&2nd Class Kanji) (1990/Japan) **FS-A1GT (RAM 512KB Mapper / VRAM 128KB / 1 FDD / MIDI / MSX-View / JIS 1st&2nd Class Kanji) (1991/Japan) Special models *1chipMSX *Zemmix *SV-328 (not fully MSX compatible) *SV-728 *SV-738 (MSX with MSX2 video chip) *SV-838 (MSX2 compatible PC) Category:Lists Category:MSX